


Cat Scratch Fever

by telli1206



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: Beelzebub gets stuck in a tree, but maybe that’s not a bad thing for Carlos…
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taytayloulou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/gifts).



Carlos stares hopelessly up the tree, lost in thought.

“Bee, how in the _hell_ did you even get up that high?” He shouts with utter annoyance at the lump of black cat fur that’s clinging for dear life to a weak, dried up branch sprouting out of the top of a mostly dead oak tree, standing just outside the gates of Hell Hall.

Beelzebub just stares back at him, responding with a pitiful _meow,_ but still not moving.

After circling the tree no less than ten times, Carlos is stumped. There are no branches he’s even close to reaching. His only hope would be scaling the stump, but his legs aren’t long enough to get a decent grip. He just stumbles back and falls to the dirt with every attempt, not even making it halfway up the tree.

Carlos lets out a frustrated huff. He needs help for sure. But who? Favors are few and far between on the isle, and even if you find someone willing and able, it’s not like you can get one for nothing. 

And what can he even offer? Carlos has very little to his name, and even less that he could barter with. 

Still, it’s starting to get dark, and Bee won’t budge, so his eyes scan the streets around him in case somebody, _anybody_ , that might be of use to him is walking by. Carlos’ only other choices at the moment are to stay and get Bee down himself, forcing him to face the wrath of his mother when he returns home late, or leave Beelzebub in the tree to face any predators alone that might consider a lazy old cat to be a tempting meal.

Fuck. He’s definitely desperate.

Lucky for him, potential help strolls by just at that moment, wearing a red beanie and a casual grin as he examines the day’s haul in a tattered yellow backpack, making his way to Jafar’s Junk Shop.

Great. It would have to be his biggest bully from school wouldn’t it?

Carlos starts to question his desperation, but there’s not even enough time to do that, it’s getting dark fast and he’s out of options.

He takes a deep breath, clenching his fists tight to steady himself.

“Jay!”

The dark skinned boy whips his head in Carlos’ direction, long, silky locks whisping over his shoulders at the sudden movement. His curious frown spreads wide into a devious grin when his eyes lock on Carlos. Carlos feels frozen as he watches the boy approach, suddenly feeling like a mouse that dared to beckon a cat over to him.

“What’s the good word, Pipsqueak?” Jay pants, a little breathless from his jog over.

“Don’t call me that,” Carlos mutters, biting back the urge to snarl. Instead he straightens his shoulders to stand taller, looking Jay in the eye and forcing a weak smile. 

“Do you think you have a second to do me a favor?”

Carlos braces himself for the potential backlash of his words. His body tenses, and he stands stiff, ready to take a hard blow if Jay unleashes on him. Who knows how many people have dared utter those words to the thief and lived to tell about it?

Surprisingly, Jay stands still, quirking a brow and crossing his arms as he looks Carlos up and down. 

“ _You_ , need _me_? Well color me shocked, De Vil. I never thought I’d see the day. What, pray tell, can I help you with, Mr. Perfect?” He quips, exaggerating a bow to Carlos.

Carlos scoffs, furrowing his brow. “I never said I was perfect.”

Jay picks his head up with a smile, proceeding to stand fully upright quickly, making Carlos flinch and take a step back.

“You don’t need to. Just walk around with those perfect grades, strutting around in your mom’s perfect high fashion stuff, flashing that perfect smile.”

Now Carlos can’t fight his frown. He looks at Jay, bewildered. “Perfect…smile?”

Jay pauses, mouth hanging open at he stares at Carlos. In a flash he’s quickly shaking his head, waving away the comment.

“Just…what do you need, pup? Let’s get this over with.”

Carlos’ eyes widen as he’s pulled back into the now…Beelzebub!

“My cat!” He shouts as his distress floods back to him. He points up to where Bee is still gripping tightly to a branch. “He’s stuck in the tree and I can’t get him. There’s no way I can scale that trunk.”

Jay looks up at the cat, cocking his head. He steps closer to the tree, walking around it to examine the trunk. A little giggle escapes him.

“Damn straight, there’s no way your scrawny little legs are making around that tree.”

Carlos starts to glare, but Jay puts a hand up. “But I can. I’ll get the furball down for you.”

All of Carlos’ anger fades in a rush of excitement, and he breaks out into a smile. “You will? That’s great!”

Jay nods, wrapping his arms around the trunk. Before he starts climbing, he tilts his head back to look at Carlos.

“We can discuss payment when I’ve got your pussy.” He chuckles to himself as he begins the climb.

Carlos rolls his eyes, but silently watches, mesmerized as he sees Jay scale the trunk with ease. In seconds he’s level with the branches, pulling himself up and darting quickly to where Beelzebub is firmly clamped on, claws tight. 

A low hiss builds louder and louder as the cat watches Jay approach, making Carlos worry. But before he can warn Jay, the Arabian boy reaches out to Bee, and Bee responds by flinging his front paws on Jay’s bicep, letting his sharp claws sink in to the soft, tanned flesh.

Carlos flinches as the blood start to trickle over Jay’s muscled bicep from underneath the nails, leaving angry trails of red down his skin, but is shocked when Jay _hardly_ reacts. The boy simply leaves the claws where they are, scooping his other hand underneath the frightened cat and pulling him close to start weaving back through the branches to get to the trunk.

Bee finally loosens his grip enough for Jay to push him onto his shoulder, and the cat frantically paws at his hair to find a tight hold, allowing Jay to shuffle back down the trunk. 

Carlos snorts quietly when Jay jumps dramatically to the ground with only two feet to go, in true Jay fashion. The boy smiles triumphantly as he lifts the cat off his shoulder, pulling him up and over his head a few times to untangle him from his hair.

Carlos smiles, quickly pulling the cat close, pulling out a few strands of Jay’s hair still stuck in his paws.

“Bee! You dumb, stupid cat! Thank _evil_ you’re ok!” He exclaims, giving the cat a tight squeeze. Carlos earns a loud _mew_ in response, and then loosens his grip, letting Beelzebub flop to the ground. 

Bee looks up, giving both Carlos and Jay a lazy glare, then stumbles around slowly to make the trek back to Hell Hall.

Carlos breathes a sigh of relief, looking to Jay with a grateful smile. But his face falls when his eyes are drawn to the blood still streaked across his arm. “I’m, so sorry Bee got you. That looks bad.”

Jay glances at his arm, following a drop of blood with his eyes as it rolls off his muscle. He looks back to Carlos, shrugging indifferently.

“Just a scratch. No big deal.” His lips curl into a smile as he takes a step closer, into Carlos’ space. “ _Now_ , I think it’s time we discuss payment.”

Carlos fidgets, twirling his fingers together as Jay gets close. 

“Yes! About that. Maybe I can…build you something? Or do you need something fixed? Because there’s not much I can steal from home, I mean, maybe mom has a stole or something laying around that she wouldn’t miss. I guess if you want something like that I could run over-”

Carlos is cut off when Jay grabs him by the jacket, tightly fisting the fabric so he can lift and pull Carlos backward until his back slams into the tree, making him gasp in shock.

He stares at Jay, wide-eyed, until the boy surges forward and crashes their lips together. Jay turns his head slightly, parting his lips and sucking on Carlos’ lower lip when it pushes between his. Carlos lets out a squeak when Jay bites him lightly, suddenly feeling a warm tongue slide into his mouth.

Carlos stays still, frozen, as he tries to register what’s happening. But before he can make sense of it Jay is pulling away, releasing the grip on his coat and letting him drop fully to the ground.

Jay makes a show of licking his lips, smiling at Carlos as he stares back, dumbfounded. “Yeah,” he quips, “I’d say that was worth it.”

Carlos can feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and he drops his head down quickly to try to hide the color flushing across his face.

But Jay slips a finger under his chin, tipping his head back up to look at him.

“Happy to help you out anytime, pup. Just say the word.”

He drags his finger down Carlos’ jawline, then turns and leans over to grab his backpack, throwing Carlos a wink as he slings it over his shoulder. Carlos watches him jog back across the street, disappearing around the next corner.

He brings a hand to his lips, touching gingerly with his fingers. They’re still swollen and tingly, and Carlos is surprised at how much he revels in the sensation Jay left behind.

He would have never thought asking for help would bring him here, but he’s no longer opposed to, or scared of the idea. As a matter of fact, maybe he won’t be fighting the Gastons so hard next time they steal his backpack, or take his lunch.

Not if he can get _that kind_ of help again. 

From Jay.

**Author's Note:**

> One year gone. I can't believe it. I still miss your love and your light, Cameron Boyce. I always will.


End file.
